


ONE-SHOT Beast of Darkness [Danti/Antiseptiplier]

by SpawnOfYaoi



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Antiseptiplier - Freeform, Beast - Freeform, Danti - Freeform, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpawnOfYaoi/pseuds/SpawnOfYaoi
Summary: Anti and his friend Herb go on a camping trip to the forest where supposedly a beast that terrorised the surrounding land was situated. Of course, the green haired demon thinks that it is all fairy tales and doesn't think that such a 'beast' could exist - it wouldn't surprise him if it did but the fact is that it probably didn't.However, he is wrong. Oh so wrong.But the fact he is wrong makes him one of the happiest beings alive.





	ONE-SHOT Beast of Darkness [Danti/Antiseptiplier]

"So then, Herb, tell me more about this supposed 'Beast of Darkness' or Dark for short," Anti announced as he flopped down, his eyes patrolling the ceiling.

"The most recent sighting was three days ago," Herb recounted, aquamarine eyes patrolling the road as he turned the battered car off of the main road. The dirt track made for a bumpy ride, rocking and jolting the metal frame as it wobbled over the uneven terrain.

"Came from a farmer quite near here, only five miles away. Said that it was around 1 in the morning when her baby started to ball his eyes out in the room next door, so naturally she went to calm him down. When she got to the room, she cradled him and cooed and eventually the young lad quieted down, but wouldn't go back to sleep. He was babbling and pointing his pudgy little finger at the window."

Anti's gaze was raised from the knife that he was flipping continuously in his left hand to stare at his friend's eyes in the mirror, bushy eyebrow raised as he listened.

"She peered out and saw that their garden, the flowers and plants in the beds around the house, had been completely crushed. Petals were strewn all over the grass and the grass itself was kicked around. When she peered closer to it, she could make out an almost humanoid shape weaving through the shadows, patrolling the garden. When she spotted it, the thing did a couple more steps before freezing, and turning to face her. That's when she saw it, its eyes."

"They were thin, an almond shape, and glowing profusely. Crimson, apparently; 'Like a pool of radioactive blood staring back at me'. It stared at her before racing across the field and disappearing in the shadows. It was fast, crossing the entire 1/4 mile field in the blink of an eye. She could see that it was moving on four legs, and that the beast was massive. She guessed around 6 foot in height, heavy-set and extremely muscular, fangs gleaming in the moonlight. By then, the baby was wailing again."

This pulled a sigh from Anti, who just flicked the pocket knife back into its sheath and put it back on his lap, "And?"

Herb chuckled, shaking his head, "She brought the baby to her room and waited until morning, when she called the police. They investigated and found clear evidence. Where she claimed it had rushed into the forest, there were large, deep and clean claw marks, nothing like a bear. They seemed sharper yet thinner. Along with that were territorial markings and scents, presumably piss, with large footprints. Almost like a cross between a wolf, a human and a bear."

"That's complete bullshit," snorted Anti as he shifted on the seats, "Even if it wasn't, then they would have caught it. You said there have been sightings for over 200 years, right?"

"Yep."

"So then, let me get this straight. We are going into the forest, a dense forest, without weapons except for my knives, with that beast, for three nights and four days, by ourselves? And the nearest place of shelter is five miles away and we don't know which direction?"

Herb seemed to consider Anti's analyse, before sighing and nodding. "Basically. Buckle up Anti, this'll be one hell of an adventure."

 

 

"I still don't know why we even did this, it's stupid and dangerous," Anti grumbled, lying on the ground and doodling in the dirt with a finger. Flies buzzed around him, the constant, low rumbling annoying the demon.

His companion chuckled, finishing setting up the tent by hammering the head of the nail a few more times, before turning to Anti and flashing him a kind smile, "C'mon, we need to get out of the house anyway. If you don't get fresh air then you'll end up looking like a ghost. Besides, I thought you thrived on danger."

"But Herb, what we're doing is for kids," whined Anti, unceremoniously flipping onto his front so that he could glare at the other.

Herb shrugged and set down the tools in a lime green backpack, "We are children at heart. If you feel that way about it then just think of it as a camping trip and not searching for a beast that has been spotted around this area. Nothing to worry about except burning."

Sighing deeply, Anti rose, wandering over to the small stack of supplies they had gathered for the trip. There was no doubt that they were over-prepared for the expedition, seeing as they packed meals for two weeks rather than four days, but Herb was always cautious. A pale hand snatched a water bottle from the pile and unscrewed the lid, bringing it to his lips and gulping it down in several seconds.

Meanwhile Herb was neatly setting all of his equipment in the tent, before cursing quietly to himself.

"We forgot the insect repellent in the car. I just need to go get it, don't run into the beast while I'm gone, okay?" he joked, chuckling slightly to himself as Anti scoffed into the partially empty bottle, "But in all seriousness, stay here. The woods are huge and we don't want to get lost."

With that said, Herb swung his backpack around his shoulder and marched into the tree line, disappearing from Anti's view.

Now, Anti wasn't one to feel fear, claiming it was something that humans felt when they felt weak, but a tendril of trepidation crept into his brain. Being alone in the current situation he was made everything seem so vast and gloomy.

It was late evening, the sun was just beginning to sink out of view, leaving the sky vibrant shades of ruby red and rose. Trees towering over the meagre clearing that their tent was set up in, almost mocking their pitiful attempt at a fire that sat in the center of the space. Bushes rustled with the passing breeze, frigid air ghosting across Anti's pallid skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Obscure and disconcerting noises playing out in the dense population of trees, howls and scratching bouncing off of the coarse bark as the wild animals began to stir in their nocturnal slumber.

Anti shivered as the icy winds caressed his limbs, eyes scanning the treeline. Shadows weaved in and out of the light as leaves rustled and swayed, the bird song inaudible.

He decided to ignore the feeling that he wasn't safe, that something was watching him, as he moved the stockpile into the tent so that animals wouldn't reach it. All of these feelings were surely just because of the stories that Herb has been informing him about during the car journey, his mind playing a trick on him. They were undoubtedly false.

What Anti wasn't aware of was the subtle dots of light in midst the inky darkness, a rich crimson in colour. They followed his every move with sharp focus, observing how Anti's slender yet toned arms lifted the objects, how his ass was even more prominent as he bent over to pick up the last few things on the floor. But mostly how he shivered and quaked, eyes darting around every other second, pointed ears twitching. Porcelain skin shone with sweat, gleaming in the dim light.

The beast would have him before the stunning demon leaves. Whether he wants it or not.

 

Tranquil silence settled over the camp site, only broken by distant hoots and howls as well as the crackling of the fire, as if it were a warm blanket of security. It was odd that he was in a more precarious location than he had been in a while but felt the safest since he was a child. 

"It's getting dark," Herb remarked dryly, turning his eyes to the sky briefly before returning them to the dimly roaring fire, "We should go to sleep now if we want any chance of doing anything tomorrow."

The demon opposite him just nods numbly, flipping the knife in his hands. Spirited flames flickered in the glint of the cool metal, reflecting a vibrant orange and sea of inky darkness sparsely covered in twinkling pearls. Compared to earlier, now seemed cosy, a sense of serenity that he hadn't experienced before, so he decided to enjoy it and place the sense of foreboding on the back burner.

"Did you hear me Anti? We should go to sleep now," repeated Herb, gazing at Anti, who just shrugged in reply and flicked the knife into his sleeve before returning the stare. 

"I'm going to stay out here a bit longer and then I'll join, okay? You go on ahead," he muttered. Herb exhaled before shaking his head and standing, mumbling something about 'it being his own fault if he is tired in the morning'. Eventually, he retreated into the tent, zipping the door mostly shut behind him, shadows beginning to move around on the inside.

Anti took in a deep breath, allowing the cool air to invade his lungs, before exhaling and looking vacantly at the fire, brain clearly somewhere else.

Mismatched eyes glistened in the firelight, a warm glow hitting his face pleasantly, highlighting all of his soft features. Plump lips shone, long lashes cast shadows down the pale cheeks, muscles blending into skin smoothly. His hair ruffled in the slight breeze, soft mint strands fluttering and drifting into the demon's face, creating an elegant composition.

Crimson eyes studied the picture intently, attempting to take it to memory as it watched from the shadows, waiting for the right time to strike. Making some swift decisions, the beast crept silently behind the demon, still submerged in the darkness of the shadows.

Two soundless steps forward, and a long, thin claw lightly touched the top of Anti's back. Anti twitched slightly but did nothing else, still gazing longingly into the flames that danced in the night without a care. Then, the beast began to drag the claw up, carefully applying enough pressure for the demon to feel it but not enough to harm him. The effect was instantaneous.

Once relaxed muscles tensed, his posture visibly straighter as all of his muscles contracted. The claw left a trail of goosebumps in its wake. Yet Anti dared not to make a single move.

Gradually, it crept closer to his throat, until it was there, and the claw wrapped around. It was attacked to hairless fingers, the skin covering the spindly digits a sooty grey, before another four followed. Warm air tickled Anti's ear, the sudden, putrid odour curled into his nose and made Anti bite back a gag. He wanted to shout, to scream or cry out, something, make a noise or a motion that could get Herb to help! But he was stuck, paralysed with sheer terror.

"You're..." rasped a voice in his ear. It was deep, grumbling, as if it hadn't been used in a while, while maintaining the gravelly quality.

"Are.... a... captivating... creature..." it eventually whined out, before giving a harsh tug on Anti's neck. The demon gave a loud yelp as he was dragged back into the shadows, dark dots clouding the sides of his vision it fell over him like a sheet.

The sound of canvas rumbling, a zip and then muffled words floated over to them as the beast hauled him further into the woods. Anti writhed and wiggled in the grip, feeling the talons go further to his throat, then piercing the flesh. A small bead of blood began to bubble up yet the beast paid no attention.

Once he deemed them far enough away, yet still shrouded by shadows, Anti was shoved roughly up against a tree, more hoarse words spewed on his face.

"Don't make... a sound or... that man... will be my... dinner..."

A thick, wet organ promptly brushed up against the side of Anti's neck, making the skin slick with a thick, sticky substance that coated it. Anti shuddered and it crept up his neck, going onto his chin, and then just below his lips.

Without any warning, something was on his lips. Anti's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

They certainly weren't human lips but they felt surprisingly similar. Soft and chapped, a thin layer of the saliva coating them, miniscule tufts of hair coming out and over the top lip. Apart from that, they were a pleasure to kiss, possibly one of the best Anti had had.

As if the situation has escaped him, or if they were moving on instinct, or if Anti were enjoying himself, the demon didn't know, but all he knew is that when he came around his legs were wrapped firmly around its waist, lips moving against the others' in a feverish form of desperation. Gasps and whines were flowing out of Anti's mouth to be met with growls and purrs as the quiet signs of pleasure disappeared down his throat.

He tried to pull away, feeling the need to breath increase, however every time the beast growl and shoved their body closer to Anti's.

Eventually, when he was on the edge of passing out, the kiss was disconnected, those velvet lips going down to his jawline, nibbling on them with razor teeth. He panted and heaved for breath as contained purple bruises began to form along his neck and jaw like a trail, the teeth working nimbly.

"Your name..." the creature stated, pulling its head away to stare deeply into Anti's eyes. They struck it, its unused, cruel heart beginning to pound faster in its chest as the forest green and aquamarine irises stared back.

"Anti," Anti puffed, "You?"

Anti honestly didn't expect the creature to have a name, not surprised when it stayed silent. However, he was surprised when the beast pulled back entirely. Anti's body dropped heavily to the floor, his breath knocked out of him as the animal stood stock still and watched.

Darkness was creeping into his vision more by the second, yet he stayed conscious long enough to feel the stoned, furry arms to wrap around his being, the soft purr to rumble through its chest as it pulled him closer, and the quiet words - stated in not more than a whisper.

"Dark, your new... mate... mate, stay with me... in my cave..."

 

A dim light penetrated Anti's eyelids as he gained consciousness. The soothing crackle of a fire, a faint rustle of plants and the breathy panting of some sort of creature were the first sounds to reach his ears, then it was the soft, furry feeling of something below him - it felt like a rug that a rich person would have decorating the floor of their drawing room or entrance hall. Although warm air was captivating him like a blanket, urging him to go back to sleep, goosebumps still covered his entire body.

However what Anti noticed the most was the intoxicating scent. It smelt slightly metallic, but was overwhelmed by a vaguely honey-like and woody fragrance; how natural it was almost surprised Anti.

After lying down for about a minute, muscles completely slack, he decided to open his eyes and see what was going on. His memory of before this point was hazy to say the least, however when he saw the surroundings, it all came flooding back.

Yet he didn't feel alarmed at all. Moreover, he was the most relaxed in all of his life.

A large, stone roof sheltered his head, glistening in the warm glow of the fire that sat haphazardly in the middle of the large cavern. A few bones were scattered over the uneven floor, some meat was raised from the ground, lying on a flat rock. Crimson dribbled the pink flesh and trickled down the side of the slab. A wall made of fallen pebbles and rocks, containing many cracks that could display the grass and the inky sky outside, cut them off from the forest. Dark furs poked up in front of his face that Anti could only assume were from the fur he was lying on and the sight of his exposed body was seen in his peripheral vision.

Though the most startling thing in the whole cave had to be the beast. It was crouched by the fire, back towards the rock wall.

Honestly, it looked much more appealing than Anti would have ever wanted to admit. Almost human in stature - although there were wolf-like similarities; bulging muscles stood out beneath grey skin, high and prominent cheek bones, untamed jet-black hair sitting atop its head and crawling down to the beginnings of its shoulders. A defined six-pack stood prominent on its chest, speckled with matching hairs. Toned legs were parted as it squatted, allowing Anti to view its generous endowment that proved to Anti that it was male. Even this wasn't its most striking feature.

It was crimson orbs focused directly on him.

A disconcerting smirk appeared on his face as he stood up on two feet, almost reaching the roof of the cave, before dropping onto all fours. His mass of muscle began to prowl over to Anti making the demon shiver in fear and arousal, watching the sway of his hips and how his bouncy ass was now visible. Anti cursed himself for thinking that of this creature as it stopped right in front of him, the familiar odour he smelt back in the forest was yet again invading his nose.

Anti's nerves were on fire as it sat down, eying him like a predator would prey, even if there was a hints of something else mixed into the swirling scarlet.

Claws reached forward and gently brushed against Anti's bare skin, with such delicacy it shocked Anti. His mismatched eyes were wide as the creature's broad chest began to rumble with a pleased purr.

"Mate... beautiful..." he cooed softly, scooching closer to Anti until their bodies were flush against each other, Dark half on the fur due to his enormous size. Arms wrapped around Anti's waist as he was pulled into the other's form.

Seeing him in such a passive state sent shockwaves into his heart, making the organ's steady beat increase. "Dark... what are you- what are you doing?"

He didn't reply, just continued to purr and pull Anti closer, almost crushing the smaller demon with his powerful grip. Anti began to wiggle about it in, trying to pry himself from Dark to gain the ability to breath back, which only caused whines from the more wild of the two.

"Dark, can't br-eath," gasped Anti, managing to inhale a gulp of cool air before speaking. Dark's eyes glanced up at him, almost like an apology, before the grip loosened on his body. The large, sculpted head of the beast began to lean in, becoming closer and closer to Anti, his breath more and more prominent.

"Need to... mate you... you are... mine..."

Then, their lips were sealed together.

They slid together, massaging the other's, as Anti kissed back willingly. It was clear what Dark wanted, so he doesn't know why he went along with it. He didn't know if it was because he physically couldn't, due to the vice-like grip on his body, or the fact that Dark was acting so sweetly to him and that he turned out to be pretty hot (Anti would never miss out on the chance to fuck of hot person).

Sharp, nimble fangs nibbled Anti's lower lip, and Anti allowed the access, the large, sticky muscle to slip into his mouth. Slender, pale arms struggled out of their uncomfortable position and wrapped around Dark's waist, landing on the small of his back and rubbing circles into it, making the other groan into the kiss. 

It swiftly transcended into a heated make out session, Dark on top of Anti - his legs on either side as to not crush him. Both of them grew more and more needy, however Dark made the first move. He ground his hips into Anti's forcefully, eliciting a low groan and then a whimper. His hips began to move in the muddle of lust and passion, eventually Anti's going to meet the pattern, both of them becoming a mess of moans.

Dark's now erect member poked and ground against Anti's pudgy thigh, Anti's own thrusting harshly into Dark's.

Soon, Dark couldn't take it, and pulled back. He gripped Anti in his capable arms and lifted him into the air, before Anti's back thudded into the wall and his body was pinned there by sizable hands.

Sweltering breath ghosted over his entrance causing Anti to whine, and they only increased as Dark continued to tease. He licked and sucked at the muscle as it clenched around nothing, almost begging to be filled.

"What do... you want?" Dark muttered, not bothering to move his mouth away, the hot air tickling Anti's pucker making it clench again. He kissed it causing Anti gto gasp in anticipation.

Anti whined loudly, the wanton sound just bringing Dark's tongue closer to his hole, "Oh God, I want you to touch me! Fuck me! Use me, mate me! Oh God, please Dark! I'm so hard for you- fuuckkkkohmygod!"

He was cut off by Dark thrusting his tongue inside, the intrusion of the large slithering muscle making Anti scream out in pure ecstasy. He could already the familiar sensation of a knot in his abdomen, only fueled by how Dark so expertly ate him out. Rubbing his walls in ways that he couldn't even describe, exploring him, how he found Anti's prostate so easily and then continued to mercilessly abuse that spot had Anti coming undone quicker than you could say 'holy fuck'.

Dark helped ease Anti's through his orgasm with gentle movements, not caring how the white streaks were in his hair and down his back, only about the plaintive moans that left Anti's mouth. Soon though, the demon's mind was beginning to connect back to his body, cock already hard again and he was apparently stretched enough.

Pulling his head back, Dark lifted Anti from the wall and lowered him gently onto the fur, his ass hanging off. The beast licked his lips at the delicious sight before him.

Pale skin flushed a deep red, eyes so dilated that you could only see the black, hair sticking out in every direction. It must have felt good since there was even seed sliding down his chest, moving along with the subtle movements of Anti's body as he whined for more stimulation.

Chuckling sadistically, Dark sat on his knees and lined up with Anti, making eye contact with him. The need and desperation was palpable as Anti sighed in bliss, trying his very best not to come yet again. He felt slight shame that he had barely been touched and was already ready to fall apart for a second time.

With little to no warning, the long, thick cock was pushed inside of Anti, all the way to the hilt in a few seconds. Good God, there is no way in hell that anyone could beat Anti's actual screaming and wailing as his mind was knocked out of use by the huge dick that was currently in his asshole. He didn't even have time to get used to the feeling of being filled so much that he felt like he was about to burst, get split in half, before it was already setting a brutal pace.

His vision blurred as he went slightly cross-eyed, pain blurring into pleasure so fast it had his mind spin, no coherent words spilling his mouth as Dark pounded into his prostate with each strong thrust. He was growling as Anti's walls constricted tightly around his cock, massaging it in the best ways possible.

The entire forest could probably hear them - or Anti - keening and howling as euphoria gripped them body, bound them to each other with unbreakable ropes.

Anti cried out once more as he spilled all over their chests and the fur, not being able to recover as Dark increased his pace, over-sensitivity getting to him as weak moans fell from his mouth. He could feel the knot swelling at the base of Dark's dick as hs vision was dotted with white - if he was in the right mind he would have panicked and tried to pull away, but he couldn't even remember his own name. Tears welled in his mismatched eyes at all of the stimulation.

"Mate you... mark you... all mine..." Dark groaned deeply, bending down to lick at Anti's neck, pulling more feeble whines from the younger as he fucked out of his body. Eventually, Dark chose the juncture between his shoulders, and bit down hard. Razor teeth pierced the flesh as Anti cried out again, voice cracking, his dick twitching violently as he splashed another - smaller - load on both of their stomachs.

Dark's tongue lapped at the liquid that began to seep out as his knot grew to its full size, before thrusting in so that his whole dick was inside, and finally exploding inside the smaller.

Anti moaned out as he came just from the pressure, loving the way that the warmth flooded his insides. He was so full that a bump began to form on his stomach as the relief tapered off, before Dark used on hand to push behind Anti's head and gently move it so that he could reach Dark's shoulder.

Knowing what Dark wanted, Anti bit down with his sharpened teeth, only just breaking skin. Dark growled primally again as he released another load of his seed. The demon beneath him gasped out in pain as the pressure increased to an agonising amount, tears flowing freely down his porcelain cheeks.

"Shh... don't cry... mate..." cooed Dark, licking up the salty drops that slid down, "Thank you... amazing... you're... perfect..."

Anti clung to his bulky frame, arms squeezing him as tight as he possibly could as he sobbed from the pain as Dark rocked his hips to shift the pressure.

Eventually, after fifteen minutes, but what felt like an agonising eternity to Anti although it was more relieved towards the end, Dark's knot deflated and slid out of Anti's bruised asshole. The demon immediately fell limp, quiet whines and whimpers still leaving his mouth as warm liquid seeped out and irritated the painful area. 

Dark kissed Anti's forehead and stroked his hair as he fell into unconsciousness, his body exhausted beyond belief. None of it had settled in his brain, which hadn't even come back yet, he just knew one fact.

Dark wasn't ever going to let him go.

And he was okay with that.


End file.
